iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurion Targaryen
Aurion Targaryen was the eldest child of Jaehaerys Targaryen and Naerys Targaryen. He became the second Bloodraven, after Brynden Targaryen headed to the Wall in 247 AC, and founded the Council of Seven - serving as the Kingdom's first Lord Protector until shortly before his death. Along with his mother and second son, the Grey Plague claimed his life in 267 AC. History * 218 AC - Aurion is born to Jaehaerys and Naerys Targaryen in Tyrosh. * 224 AC - Many of his kin venture back across the Narrow Sea in the Bloodraven Rebellion. His father dies in The Battle of the Crossroads, and the Rebellion is a failure. * 226 AC - His grandfather, Brynden 'Bloodraven', begins to raise the boy as his successor. * 232 AC - His other grandfather, Maekar I Targaryen, passes away. As his eldest male relative, Aurion is proclaimed the Head of House Targaryen - though the Bloodraven takes commands in his stead. * 236 AC - Aurion marries Lady Jeyne Blackwood, the scion of a long exiled branch of House Blackwood. * 237 AC - Jeyne gives birth to twins, a boy and girl. They name them Maekar and Rhaenys. * 240 AC - Aurion's third child, Daeron, is born. * 244 AC - The Bloodraven launches the War of Unification, seizing power in Tyrosh and Myr quickly. * 247 AC - Denied from taking Lys, but having repulsed Queen Daena's counterattack, the Bloodraven announces his intention to depart for the Wall. He passes all of his titles and power down to Aurion, and bestows the Valyrian Steel sword Dark Sister to him. * 247 AC - Aurion proves himself an able commander within weeks of inheriting his grandfather's legacy, outmanoeuvring the Blackfyre-Lyseni forces and trapping Queen Daena. He duels the Warrior Queen when she refuses to parley, slaying her and earning the moniker The Bane of Beauty'. ''Aurion is then beset by Ser Kyle Footly and, whilst able to slay the Queensguard, he loses an eye as price for his victory. * 247 AC - Yielding the city of Lys temporarily, his forces retreat back to Tyrosh and Myr. Once recovered from his injuries, Aurion establishes the Council of Seven - the governing body of his new Kingdom - and Archon Thoricho Mopyr names him the first Lord Protector. * 255 AC - His first grandchild is born to Maekar and Rhaenys. * 258 AC - Daeron marries Myrandei ''INSERT HOUSENAME '''. Aurion gifts his second son ''Dark Sister, ''whom carries the blade for the rest of his life. * 265 AC - Aurion considers an expedition to Valyria, but his dreams are wracked with horrific visions that night and he cancels his plans the next day. * 267 AC - The Grey Plague strikes Tyrosh, his mother and Daeron both succumb quickly. Aurion is afflicted though his death is not quick, he clings to life for many moons whilst Maekar rules as regent in his stead. Finally, with the Stranger at his door, Aurion formally passes ''Dark Sister and the mantle of the Bloodraven to his surviving son. Category:House Targaryen Category:Essos